


Reciprocity

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Older now, Ciel takes advantage of the bond between them.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 43





	Reciprocity

Ciel lay on the bed in his nightgown, almost imperceptibly more nervous than usual. But he'd made up his mind.

Sebastian was rummaging around the room, straightening it before bedtime.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian looked up. "Yes, my Lord?" in a professional, even tone. 

"I'm older now," Ciel said, gulping. "And I'd like to lose my virginity to you."

Sebastian turned, looking at him dead straight. "Why?" he almost snapped, eyes narrowing.

Ciel blinked, knowing it was a far cry from the deferent, taunting manner his butler usually adopted. "Because I trust you to not laugh at me."

Sebastian looked surprised, his mouth opening slightly. "Very well," he said, climbing on the bed and crawling over Ciel.

Ciel became nervous, breathing faster.

Sebastian stroked a stray piece of hair affectionately, then leaned down and kissed him strongly. Ciel tried to reciprocate the kiss, and when they broke away, he felt abashed, fully aware of his lack of experience.

Sebastian smirked. "It's OK, Ciel - you just be yourself."

With that, he pulled Ciel's nightgown over his head. Ciel blinked, in a whirl, realising he'd been called by his first name. This was something Sebastian was willing to do for him? It meant something? Or was it just another mind game to get him to lower his guard?

Sebastian lay on him. "You smell divine," he said, a dreamy look in his eyes. Then he blinked. "That's supposed to be a compliment."

Ciel smirked, giggling as Sebastian planted small kisses on his neck.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

Ciel blinked. "Well, I'd like you inside me... eventually."

Sebastian smiled. "Eventually? How shall I fill in the gap in the meantime?"

"Well, you could... but I don't... maybe you... um..." Ciel stammered, blushing furiously. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's OK. You can tell me what you like," he said, kissing Ciel. "Or do I have to read your mind at every. Single. Step?" He bent down to kiss Ciel again. 

More relaxed now, Ciel replied "I want you to suck me."

"OK," Sebastian said, batting his eyes seductively.

Ciel's breathing became heavier as Sebastian planted kisses down his body, eventually enveloping him.

Ciel lay there, forgetting to worry about to what extent he was forcing Sebastian to do this and crying his release.

Sebastian looked at him, resembling a puppy dog. "My turn?"

Ciel nodded, sitting up and trying to untie his cravat. After ten seconds of getting absolutely nowhere and knowing that Sebastian was amused, he said "Get your fucking clothes off. Now."

Sebastian raised his hands and his clothes disappeared, laughing all the time.

Ciel looked annoyed, but the corner of his mouth curled up. He gripped Sebastian around the neck and pulled him forward for a kiss.

Sebastian's hand snaked around and started to stretch him, eventually applying lotion.

Positioning himself, Sebastian asked "Are you ready?"

Ciel nodded, then winced as he felt a sharp pain.

"Let me know when you'd like me to continue."

Ciel glanced up, relieved when the pain lessened, then nodded.

Sebastian thrust in a rhythm, delighting in pinching and licking Ciel in a way that would make him yelp.

Eventually his breathing became laboured, and he exhaled his release.

Remaining like this for a few moments, he pulled out, flopping next to Ciel and hugging him from behind.

After a few moments, Ciel patted his arm. "Look, thank you. You can go now."

"And leave you alone after your first time?" Sebastian mumbled into Ciel's shoulder. "No."

Ciel glanced back. "I didn't know you could be so affectionate."

"Well, I trusted you to not laugh at me."

A soft smile appeared on Ciel's face, and he happily snuggled back into Sebastian and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> These are fictional characters i.e. not a realistic situation. As the author, I've decided these two are meant to be together, but it doesn't carry over to real life.


End file.
